The Giving Tree
by Luna Liano
Summary: Based on a story I read as a child. Something was always watching over Harry Potter.


**The Giving Tree**

The tree stirred from its long sleep. Becoming aware slowly of the sun on its leaves they life in its branches, and the flash of magic that had awoken it. Feeling outwards it saw the source of the burst. A child! A child was the source of such power? Reaching out the tree brought the crying child to its shade. Crying and Dirty the babe appeared. The tree dipped its boughs, fruit appearing upon them. The child eagerly grabbed at the fruit, the magic within it healing and nourishing him. After some time, though time was irrelevant in the land where the tree was, it sent the child back to his world, where no time at all had passed. No matter how long people spend in the trees place, they arrived back at the exact moment they left. The tree sighed, and settled to watch the child grow.

The child did not have a happy life. The power within him was feared by his carers, and they punished him for it. He lived in a small cupboard under the stairs. But the child did not mind, for sometimes he would vanish, to the shade of the tree, and eat its succulent magic fruit.

Days before his 11th birthday he spoke to the tree. "Tree, you have given me your fruit, I thank you. What else can you give me?"

The tree sighed. "Little Magic Child, I give you my twigs and leaves."

The child played with the tree gift for many hours, before returning to his own world. The tree watched as he received a letter, and stepped into a world where everyone knew his name. He stepped into a shop, and waved many twigs, but none bonded him. The tree smiled as he withdrew its twig from the inside of his pocket, and laughed at the astounded look on the twig-makers face. Yes, the little magic child would make use of its twig.

The tree saw the child be tested, and find a family, only to lose him to the whispering veil. It extended its magic, and brought the child to its shade again.  
"Little Magic Child" it sighed softly, as the boys power mixed with its own.  
"Hello Tree." The child has whispered back, caressing its trunk gently. The tree sensed his weariness. "Hush, my Child, sleep. Heal." And the child once more found comfort in the shade of the tree.

The conversed for many days, child and tree, of his world and his war. The child looked at the tree. "you have given me your fruit and your twigs and your leaves. What now can you give me?"

The tree let loose its magic, and all its branches dropped to the ground. "I give you my branches, Little Magic Child"

The child took up a branch, and began to whittle. Into it he bonded the twig he had kept so many years before, and raising his staff, he smiled. The rest of the branches formed into a hut, which he shrank, and placed in his pocket. The staff took the shape of his twig. "Thank you Tree." He said, as he faded to his own world.

The Tree looked on, as the child lost a mentor, and fought a monster. Walking from battlefield, after battlefield victorious.

He received the attention and accolades of his peers. He fled from it, needing to get away, back to his tree.

The Tree welcomed its child. "Welcome, Little Magic Child. Rest awhile. I am here."  
The Child collapsed at the base of the tree, sleeping peacefully for the first time in many months. He had stayed longer than ever before in the land of the tree, recovering from his trials, and speaking of his hearts wishes.  
"Oh, Tree." He whispered into the dark of night. "You have given me your fruit, and your twigs and leaves, and your branches. What now can you give me?"  
The tree looked at its child who had woken it from its long slumber. "Little Magic Child. I give you my trunk." And with a thunderous crack the trunk of the tree fell to the ground.  
From the Tree gift the boy crafted a boat, and returned to his world, to fulfil his wish, and travel to the distant corners of his world. Exhausted the tree fell into a slumber once more.

Many decades past, and the boy became a man, and the man withered and grew old, and for the last time made a journey to the land of the tree.

The Tree woke at a surge of familiar magic, and saw that it's child had grown old. "Little Magic Child." It whispered lovingly.  
"Tree." The man collapsed in his spot at its base. "I am so old now, tree. Your gifts gave me such a long life. You gave me your fruit, and twigs. Leaves and branches and trunk. What now can you give me?"

The tree hummed in thought, and starched its magic out to envelop its child. "Little Magic Child. I have nothing left to give you, save one thing. I give you my Stump. Come sit with me, and tell me of your wonderful life."

The old man moved to sit upon the stump of the tree that had watched him for so long, and began to give to the tree. He spoke till darkness, fell deep into the night.

When the sun rose the next morning, a new tree reached its leaves and twigs to the sky, humming happily.

_Based upon the story The Giving Tree, that I read as a child. I thought it would fit._


End file.
